minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Types of Worlds
There are many types of worlds within the Minecraftian Galaxy. Known Types Civilized World Civilized worlds are inhabited by an intelligent species that has reached a specific technology level. Technology may differ on some of these worlds, though most are incredibly advanced. The worlds of the Covenant, Minecraftian Union, Terran Dominion, Daelaam, and Tau Empire are all considered civilized worlds, being abundant in advanced technology. The types of civilized worlds can range from multiple small settlements to a planet-spanning ecumenopolis. Fractured World Fractured worlds are often the result of a planet having broken into large pieces. This can sometimes occur due to seismic instability in the planet's core, or it can be due to man-made innovations such as the planet-cracker bomb. When this happens, the planet's atmosphere may dissipate and kill off the planet's native life, though some chunks of the fractured world are large enough to pull those gases back in. Many fractured worlds, such as Valo III, have been utilized by various galactic civilizations for their resources. Desert World Desert worlds are exactly as their name would imply. They tend to have high temperatures of at least 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and tend to have little to no vegetation. Precipitation periods tend to be very rare and short, if they occur at all. Despite their harsh conditions, most of the time the atmosphere is habitable, and some form of life can exist. Some desert worlds can be cooled with the addition of extra water from an overflowing ocean world. Ocean World Such a world may not allow for much settlement, besides a few small islands. Most ocean worlds are filled with billions of fish, allowing for fishermen to make a profit selling them to the galaxy. Jungle World While a great many worlds had to be terraformed to host wildlife, some worlds contained their own native plant and animal species. Many of these worlds are currently uncharted by the Union, and vastly unexplored as well. Many of the known jungle worlds are quarantined by the Colonial Administrative Authority due to their hostile native species, so that even operations as simple as mining cannot occur. Sometimes, though, smugglers, pirates, bounty hunters, and criminals set up settlements here to avoid attention from the big galactic powers. Ice World A world may be locked in a perpetual ice age, sometimes permanently. This can be due to the planet's rotation or even its distance from its sun. Ice worlds are especially easy to terraform, with only extra greenhouse gases needed to warm the atmosphere. Mars used to be a semi-frozen world before human colonists started terraforming. Volcanic World Many times, volcanic worlds are unsuitable for permanent settlement, though they provide a vast variety of resources. This can allow for many mining operations to occur. Volcanic worlds have little to no surface water, and almost no native life. However, on some worlds, mobs such as blazes can set up colonies. Mob World These feral worlds are inhabited by millions, if not billions, of feral hostile mobs. Sometimes, the environment may even be harsh enough to quickly bring about new evolved traits or even completely new species. There were thousands of mob worlds during the Notch-Herobrine War, and many of them were either cleansed of all life or cut off from the rest of the galaxy, thus forcing their regression into this feralized state. Agricultural World The populations of these agricultural worlds are often small, yet their importance is high. They are responsible for providing their empires with food. Whether it is a planet used for crops and livestock, or even an ocean world where fishermen make profit, agricultural worlds are always necessary. Sometimes, an agricultural world can be owned by a single individual who may own a small farm on the surface. Many independent farmers are unable to attend Union Senate meetings and can only attend via hologram. Swarm World The term "swarm world" refers to any planet utilized by the Zerg Swarm. The broods on a swarm world can range in size from several thousand to a few billion. Much of the planet's surface may be covered in creep and Zerg hive clusters. They are responsible for constantly providing the Zerg Swarm with resources and military support. Feral Zerg World When a Zerg brood loses its broodmother or leader, they can enter an enraged, feralized state, much like that of the mobs after being cut off from their superiors. The Zerg population may begin to kill each other, or arrange themselves in smaller broods under the leadership of an Overlord or Queen. Some feral broods can be reclaimed by the Swarm, though it is not an easy task. Many feral worlds provide ideal conditions for producing new Zerg strains, in which Abathur will deem it necessary to reclaim this world. Hive Fleet World The Tyranid hive fleets that exist within the Minecraftian galaxy can sometimes claim planets for themselves. They would use the planet to breed billions of new soldiers, and the biomass of the native species could be used to build new hive ships. The Alliance has made it their utmost importance to ensure that the Tyranids do not possess a planet for too long. After being abandoned for some time after a Tyranid invasion, the feral Tyranids can form their own splinter hive fleets. Some of these splinter fleets can even re-join with the Hive Mind, and grow into much larger fleets of their own. Relic World Many times, an ancient or even transsentient race may leave behind remnants of their once-great civilizations in the form of various relics and pieces of technology. Depending on the amount of relics on a world, scientists can determine whether it was a long-term colony or a temporary research site. Many Forerunner, Orokin, and Xel'Naga relics can be found on various worlds, and groups such as the Covenant, Protoss, and Corpus often find them valuable or even holy. Shield World A Forerunner shield world is one of the most valuable Forerunner relics that could be found to date, besides the ringworlds and the Ark. They were built by the Forerunners to protect creatures from the firing of the Halo arrays, should the time come. The Alliance has set up multiple procedures to have their populations evacuated to the designated shield worlds if firing the Halo array becomes the only other option. Artificial World The art of astroengineering involves physically building worlds. The Forerunners were masters of this, building great marvels such as the Ark, the Halos, and the shield worlds. The Covenant have made smaller feats in astroengineering as well, including High Charity. Even colonizing and hollowing out asteroids falls under this category. Space-Hulk When ships and asteroids are lost in space, they can sometimes be joined together by gravity's pull or even simple collision. Some space-hulks are large enough to maintain gravity and an atmosphere. Many times, species such as Orks and Tyranid Genestealers find these places ideal for galactic transportation. Craftworld Though not actually a planetoid per say, Eldar craftworlds are large enough to carry millions of Eldar, following the fall of their once-great empire. Feral World The term "feral world" refers to any world that has not been colonized by an intelligent species. These worlds may be either completely barren or teeming with life, and can have a multitude of different environments. Millions of these worlds exist across the galaxy. A lot of these worlds are populated by Minecraftian species, including cows, sheep, bears, and any wildlife you would find on Earth or Minecraftia. They may have been failed attempts at creating new human colonies, or simply sources of food when agricultural worlds are not enough. Jungle, ocean, desert, ice and mob worlds may fall under these categories. Feral worlds are often ignored by larger galactic powers and serve as the perfect hideouts for criminals and smugglers. Category:Worlds Category:Union Canon